


A Study in Benedict Cumberbatch

by cumberb00ty



Series: A Study in Sherlolly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberb00ty/pseuds/cumberb00ty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock catches Molly looking up an actor named Benedict Cumberbatch on YouTube and grows jealous of Molly’s infatuation of him.</p><p>Inspiration from another fan fiction I read however adapted it with implied smut from our favourite consulting detective and his mousy pathologist.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Benedict Cumberbatch

“He looks nothing like me at all Molly.” Sherlock scowled at his wife who proceeded in surfing the web.  
“He does. Everyone I've met says you resemble him a lot.” replied Molly smirking at her husband’s denial.   
“John thinks you look like him too… and Mycroft” Molly giggled at the grimace on Sherlock’s face at the mention of his older brother.

“He looks like you and that is that.”   
Molly took the upper hand in the conversation as usual but was now focused on the image on her laptop screen.

“Gorgeous” Molly muttered under her breath. Sherlock was alert now and plodded himself next to Molly on the couch. “He looks like an Otter…honestly you and your eyesight.” his spat made her chuckle as it was evident that he was jealous.

“Well…Maybe that’s just my type.” Molly’s voice was now low and her lap was now laptop free,standing up and placing herself in Sherlock’s lap. Their bodies interlocked together perfectly and Molly let out a small moan as Sherlock’s erection dug into her groin.

Sherlock’s lips started to attack Molly’s neck and jawline before stopping suddenly. “So Mrs Holmes has this Benedict Cumberbatch got anything on me?” He said huskily as he unzipped her summers dress. “No…Mr Holmes.” And with that Sherlock picked Molly up,putting her over his shoulder and running eagerly to their bedroom.

The next morning after the couple awoken,exhausted after their activities the previous night,Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock whilst he was making the tea. “I'm still a cumberbitch Sherlock.” whispered Molly. It looked like Sherlock had to consider new tactics for the future in order to soften Molly’s infatuation on her favourite actor.


End file.
